1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic amine dimmer and a method for synthesizing the same, and particularly to an organic amine dimmer having a molecular formula C26N4H18 and a method for synthesizing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Synthesis for novel fluorescent materials having a novel structure from 4,4′-trimethylenedipyridine (TMDP) have been increasing in recent years, wherein the synthetic processes comprise use of hydrothermal synthesis or solvent-thermal synthesis. In addition, some studies indicate that in-situ metal/ligand reaction may occur during TMDP synthetic process, which involves breakage of S—S bond in a disulfide compound, cycloaddition of a nitrile compound, hydroxylation and dehydrogenation polymerization of an aromatic ring, to form a metal coordination compound consisting of a metal and its ligand, such as 1,4-dihydroxy-1,2,4,5-tetra-(4-pyridyl)cyclohexane (CHTPY) or 1,2,4,5-tetra(4-pyridyl)benzene (TPB). Furthermore, to isolate the ligand from the compound, an acidic aqueous solution is needed to remove the metal, followed by recrystallization to form a ligand with hydration water.
In the existing organic synthesis, formation of a C—C bond usually employs a highly reactive and expensive organometallic agent for catalysis. The first method ever recorded in history for synthesizing a TMDP dimmer is carried out by catalyzing the reaction with PdCl2(PPh3)2/LiCl and performing cross coupling to form the TMDP dimmer. However, forming a C—C bond by hydrothermal synthesis is not common.
Therefore, what is needed in the art is a method for directly synthesizing an organic amine dimmer in one-step without using expensive catalytic metal, and the synthesized organic amine dimmer has a high quantum efficiency to serve as a reflective material, a fluorescent material, or so forth.